Hermione's hot
by a good idea
Summary: Hermione decided to seduce Ron but he was the only one that didn't felt attractive
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had a crush on Ron for a long time but he seemed to never notice it. One day, at the burrow, Hermione went downstairs and saw Ron and the twins talking about something and decided to go there.

-…I don't think that – Hermione heard Ron say

-I do

-What are you talking about guys?

-Ho…nothing – Ron answer it

-Come on, tell me.

-We…a…we were talking about…a…

-Strippers – Fred yelled

-Fred! – Ron complained

-That's ok. What were you saying?

-That Ron could see you as a stripper – George quickly said

-GEORGE! You guys are terrible brothers!

-Wh…why do you think that?

-Well…because…you…you're not the stripper type

-What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm not sexy?

-No…I…strippers are whores…you're not…

-Think whatever you want! – She interrupted him

Hermione went to her room, upset, and Ginny went there to talk to her. She set next to her and try to make her feel better

-Don't be like that. He didn't meant that. He…

-He meant exactly that. He doesn't find me attractive. I'm never going to be whit him

-Don't think like that. You just need to prove he is wrong

-Ye…you're right. Thanks Ginny, you really helped me

-But…I…

Hermione left Ginny there talking to herself and went to the closet to do something Ginny couldn't figure it out.

In the next day (Ginny already told the twins that something was going to happened) Hermione went downstairs where Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny were sitting, on the couch. When they turn around they were all stun and the guys had a little rise in their pants (but she couldn't see Ron very well) sawing Hermione with really small and tight shorts, a checkered shirt with the first tree buttons untied and the low part tied upon her waist showing her belly, black ray bay sunglasses and her curly hair loose, moving with the wind. Ginny got up and whisper to her ear:

-What are you doing? You know I like Harry and you're seducing him

-Calm down. I'm not trying to seduce Harry. It's the Weasley I want – Hermione said looking to Ron and biting her lip

Everyone spent the day looking to Hermione, except Ron, what made her really sad. They all set at the table to have dinner and Fred and George set next to Hermione, leaving Ron in front of her, Ron wasn't looking at her, so, she decided to say something

-Am…it's cold in here…don't you think?

-You should put some close on – Ron said

She felt like a knife was stab in her heart, Ron completely insulted her, he said that he didn't find her attractive and that she looked bad in those close. Fred saw how hurt she was and put his jacket around her to try to distract her.

After dinner Hermione went to her room and Ron to his and Ginny followed him to talk about what happened that day

-What the hell is wrong with you? Are you a man or a mouse? It seems like you're a mouse

-What are you talking about?

-HERMIONE! She looked HOT today and you just look to her once – Ginny screamed

-Well…I…

-You what?

-I don't like her when she looks like that

-What do you mean?

- I don't like her when she looks like…that, I like when she looks like Hermione

-What does that mean?

-Hermione, Hermione Granger, the dorky girl that spends her time in the library, the smart girls that puts her arm in the air every time any teacher ask something, the beautiful girls that, whenever you look, is reading, I love Hermione not that typical girl that looks like a whore trying to seduce guys.

-Wait, what? You love Hermione?

-What? I…I…I didn't said that

-Yes you did

-OK fine! I've been in love with her since a long time but I didn't wanted to say anything because I didn't wanted to be rejected

-Ho Jesus! You don't get it do you?

-What?

-Why do you think she got dress like that? Why do you think she was so upset when you just said six word to her after a whole day?

-Why?

-HO MY GOOD! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID! SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO! – Ginny screamed so loud that Mrs. Weasley went to the room to see if everything was okay


	2. Chapter 2

In the next day Ron went to Hermione's room and saw her, lay down in her bed, still with her close from the other day on, and her eye lasher was all mess up, probably because she was crying, Ron fought. He just wanted to lay right there, with her, holding her very close to his body. She moved, he freeze, she move her head in his direction and slowly opened her eyes, Hermione panic when she saw Ron, right there, looking at her. She set on the bed and cover a little of herself with the blankets

-Wha…what…what are you doing here?

-A…I'm…a…

They both stay quiet during a few time, the silence was break by Ginny

-Hermione wake u…ho…hi…am…well…It's time for breakfast

Hermione got up and pass by Ron, leaving him smelling her perfume. She went to the bathroom to clean her makeup and he followed her

-Real funny – she whispered

-What's funny?

-Yesterday you almost didn't talk to me but today you watch me sleep and followed me to the bathroom

-Well…it's different…

-What's different? Ho that's right… yesterday I was better make up right? Asshole – she whispered

Hermione turned around but Ron hold her and got her close to him, she put her hands in his chest and looked to his eyes

-Ron – she sighed – stop, I… I need to go

-I don't want to stop – he looked into her eyes – I want to hold you close to me

They both stay in that position for a while and finally Ron said something

-I really like you

-It doesn't seem like it

-I know but…I…I don't love you as a slut hooker, I love like Hermione, the sweat, caring, loving girl I know – he said lowering his voice

-Ho…really?

-Of course - he said before moving her head in his direction with his nose

-I really like you too

And they end that conversation with a soft and tender kiss


End file.
